


너 없이는 안돼 (Can't Be Without You)

by rinnygyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnygyu/pseuds/rinnygyu
Summary: It’s been a few months since Myungsoo joined Sunggyu’s band called 41 Days and during every practice that he has attended Sunggyu has been really strict with his playing and performance. Myungsoo has been playing the guitar for few years now and he considered himself to be good enough since he was able to join the band, but for the past months Sunggyu always thought otherwise.Myungsoo fell for Sunggyu since his audition and he can't help but to fall in love every passing moment they spend together no matter how badly he's treated. Will Sunggyu finally acknowledge his feelings for him?(Originally posted to Asianfanfics at 3rd of June 2014)





	너 없이는 안돼 (Can't Be Without You)

It’s been a few months since Myungsoo joined Sunggyu’s band called 41 Days and during every practice that he has attended Sunggyu has been really strict with his playing and performance. Myungsoo has been playing the guitar for few years now and he considered himself to be good enough since he was able to join the band, but for the past months Sunggyu always thought otherwise.

He remembers the day when he saw an audition poster in the streets of Hongdae, saying they were looking for a guitarist and a keyboardist. He fixed his guitar case on his shoulders that he was carrying like a backpack, before taking his cellphone from his pants’ pocket and taking a picture of the poster. He thought that this was his chance of doing something he loved to do, to play guitar.

He sneaked out from university to attend the audition as his school was in the other side of town as he wouldn’t make it on time otherwise. He went to the location filled with nervousness and also happiness that he could finally join a band. His high school band Flower Boys of course disbanded when all members went to different universities and he was left alone with no one to play with. Myungsoo was now used to playing alone just for fun on the streets, but after seeing the poster he had a strong desire to try playing in a band again.

Myungsoo stood in front of the club entrance and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. A moment later a hand landed on his shoulder and he jolted in surprise, looking at the person who touched him. He looked a little younger than him and he was really beautiful in his eyes. The younger man smiled before looking at the entrance.

“You can’t let nervousness to have control of you. You’re going to ruin everything if you do. Just remember if this is what you really want all of the anxiety will go away. I’m Sungjong by the way and I’m auditioning for the keyboardist position,” Myungsoo blinked at the younger man and returned the smile after letting his words sink in.

“I’m Myungsoo and of course the guitar case speaks for itself. Good to know we’re not rivals,” He chuckled which Sungjong returned and they both looked at the entrance again. “We better go inside it’s going to start in a few moments,” Sungjong spoke before going inside ahead with Myungsoo staying behind to take one last deep breath and gathering his courage and remembering the other’s words.

When he got inside he noticed that there were other people there as well and he was surprised that there were so many participants even though the band was pretty indie and to be honest Myungsoo hadn’t heard about them before. He searched the band from the internet and saw some performances, but he still believed he could do this, even though they were really good with the original team. Myungsoo was confident and he believed it was enough.

He took off his guitar case from his back before taking a seat next to Sungjong who smiled at him. He turned his attention to the table with unoccupied chairs behind it and felt nervous again. Myungsoo took out his guitar before he started to tune it to his liking, waiting for the band members to appear. Few minutes later the band members came inside and took their seats at the desk. Myungsoo couldn’t tear his eyes away from the orange haired boy that looked so confident when he sat down and changed his sitting position so he would be comfortable.

Sungjong leaned closer to Myungsoo’s ear and whispered. “I don’t know if you’ve heard about these guys before, but they’re the next raising star in the indie industry. The one sitting in the middle is the leader and vocalist Kim Sunggyu, the person on his right is the bassist and rapper Jang Dongwoo and the person on the left is the drummer and back vocalist Lee Howon, or Hoya. I heard that the previous guitarist and keyboardist left the band to form another band and they’ve basically been fighting for people to come and see their performances. It’s a war really,” Sungjong shook his head.

“The other band CNBLUE has become really popular now days and I heard a rumor that they even received a call from a management agency to write a record deal. My friend who is a fan of 41 Days said that Sunggyu is not interested in the major business so that’s why the previous members left. I’m not sure, but that’s what I heard,”

Sungjong broke away with a smile before looking at the band members and Myungsoo couldn’t stop thinking about what he just heard. To be honest he wasn’t looking for fame. He was trying to find a band that would let him play and just enjoy himself. He needed a group of people that shared the same interest and that would be enough for him.

He fixed his guitar the last time before he looked at the band members as well, his eyes focused on Sunggyu who just happened to raise his gaze to look at him. They eyes locked for a moment before Sunggyu turned away, clearing his throat and clapping his hands to grab attention.

“Okay everyone! So as you know we’re looking for a new guitarist and a keyboardist. We would like to start with the keyboardists first so all participants could you split in two and sit with others that are auditioning for the same part, thank you!” Sunggyu finished his orders and Sungjong smiled at Myungsoo, pointing at the group with the guitars. “I suppose you have to join others. Good luck!” He smiled before sitting with the other keyboardists and Myungsoo took his guitar and took a seat next to another guitarist, staying silent the whole time.

Myungsoo watched as Sungjong’s turn came to play as the last participant and the boy played while standing and the song he played was really nice and the melody got stuck in his head right away. He smiled before looking at Sunggyu’s reactions to the performance and he saw that he looked thoughtful and serious while watching. When Sungjong had performed the band members clapped and Sunggyu spoke again. “Okay so we’ll move on to the guitarists now. First is Kim Myungsoo!”

Myungsoo took his guitar and bit his lip, putting the guitar strap on his shoulder before taking a hold of his guitar, looking at Sunggyu with a small smile before he started to play the song he had prepared. He played for a while before singing along to the song he played and after a moment the song ended and he received claps from the other two members, but Sunggyu looked troubled and thoughtful again. He was completely ignored when Sunggyu shouted ‘Next!’ and he was forced to return to his seat.

He waited until everyone had played and the band members had discussed who they were going to choose. Sunggyu smiled at everyone and stood up. “So we’ve made our decisions for the next members and we chose Lee Sungjong as the keyboardist and Kim Myungsoo as the guitarist. Thank you for all other participants and please show 41 Days lots of attention as always. Thank you! The new members stay behind we have some things to talk about,” Myungsoo bit his lip as the other contestants left, turning to look at Sunggyu who now wore a strong aura around him.

Dongwoo the bassist was first to come to him to hug him and pat his back. “Congratulations Myungsoo! I’m so happy to start playing with you. You sounded really good just now and I was so impressed. Welcome to the team!” He laughed happily before going to Sungjong to congratulate him as well. Hoya smirked a little and shook Myungsoo’s hand before doing the same to Sungjong. Myungsoo swore he felt so small in Sunggyu’s presence. He seemed so powerful and strong that he felt so weak.

Sunggyu looked at Myungsoo before smiling at him. “Congratulations on becoming a member of our band, Myungsoo. We have to think a stage name for you though and even though your guitar skills are good I need you to practice more. I’ll give you notes before you leave and practice those before our first practice together, okay?” He patted Myungsoo’s shoulder before going to Sungjong to say the same things and he disappeared to the backroom before returning with a stack of music notes, giving both Sungjong and Myungsoo their own. “Practice these by next Friday and I’ll send you our practice room’s address later where we’ll be meeting at 7PM next Friday. I hope we become a great team,” Sunggyu smiled before taking his guitar case and leaving the club.

Myungsoo bowed a little out of habit before taking his guitar case and exiting the club. He took a step outside and noticed Sunggyu smiling widely to another man who kissed him in the middle of the street before they held hands and left somewhere. The picture in front of him made his heart clench and he didn’t even know why. He couldn’t like the band leader like that already now could he? His mind was telling him that falling in love at first sight was for fools, but why was his heart telling him otherwise. Could he really fall in love at first sight?

Sungjong came behind him before patting his shoulder and smiling at him, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. “I guess we’re band mates now. Let’s go get something to eat I’m starving,” Sungjong moaned when he clutched his stomach that was growling from being empty. Myungsoo chuckled before nodding and walking forward to get something to eat. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sunggyu though and he was slightly scared for what he felt towards the other man and as time passed it just kept getting stronger.

Ever since he passed the auditions Sunggyu has been really hard on him when it came to practice songs for their upcoming performances. Myungsoo did the best he could and practiced a lot after school while trying to study at the same time. During their first practice Sunggyu basically yelled at him for not meeting up to his expectations. He always complained that during the auditions he was really good and kept scolding him for slacking and not trying hard enough and it hurt Myungsoo, but he couldn’t help but to fall for the man harder.

Myungsoo came to find out that the man he saw Sunggyu with was his boyfriend Woohyun who was a vocalist of a band called Tears and their music was really different from Sunggyu’s band 41 Days which meant they didn’t have any rivalry and could get together. Myungsoo kept hurting whenever he saw those two together because he wanted to be the other beside their leader. He was being selfish yes, but he couldn’t help his young heart falling for their leader.

Sunggyu treated Sungjong differently and Myungsoo was jealous of that attention as well. Sunggyu would teach kindly and point out the mistakes the other did, but he never yelled at him. Maybe it was because Sunggyu played the guitar himself that he wanted someone that he could rely on when performing. He explained that he didn’t want to play guitar on stage because it would disturb his concentration for singing which Myungsoo understood and tried harder to get Sunggyu’s approval.

After being a member of 41 Days for the past four months Myungsoo started to notice difference in Sunggyu. He was more tense and more on the edge than before. He was scolded harder than before and Myungsoo thought that he had gotten better since he started. He took guitar lessons whenever he could and studied a lot for performances to gain Sunggyu’s trust, but that trust was like a light switch that went on and off. There were moments when Sunggyu praised him for being good and then there were times when he was scolded for even missing a half beat or that his posture wasn’t perfect.

Myungsoo was close to giving up and saying that he would quit, but he finally got to play in front of the audience and feel the thrill, but there was always the older man who would ruin everything for him. Dongwoo and Sungjong were always beside him telling that it was okay that they’re satisfied with what he can do, but Sunggyu always disagreed.

Myungsoo confronted Sunggyu one night after long practice why he was so hard on him and the older man just replied: ‘You’re young and an amateur who needs to learn the hard way. I’m doing this for your own good’ which Myungsoo replied to: ‘It’s okay to be young and amateur because no one is perfect. If you would put your trust in me maybe things will get different’ and with that he stormed out from practice to go to the nearby bar to have a drink.

He woke up next morning on the practice room’s couch with a blanket over him and no memories of what happened the night before. He clutched his aching head and noticed a note on the table next to the couch that said ‘Your head is going to hurt in the morning. Drink the water and take the painkillers. I’m sorry – Sunggyu’ Myungsoo could feel tears streaming down his face and he didn’t even know why.

Maybe it was because Sunggyu did care for him or that the older man finally showed some sympathy towards him. Either way Myungsoo clutched his shirt over his heart that was hurting more than ever. He was in love with the man even though he hated the way he treated him and how he was ignored, yet he was drawn to the leader’s fox like eyes, his bright smile when he was performing, the way he would throw his head back when he was intoxicated in the music, his smooth hands that held onto the microphone when he sang and he just loved everything about him.

Myungsoo took the glass of water and downed the painkillers before searching for his belongings, noticing they were placed neatly on top of one of the amplifiers. He noticed some lost calls from his mother also text messages. He opened the messages and noticed that someone sent a reply to his mother. ‘He’s a little drunk, but he’s safe now so you don’t have to worry’ and there were no replies after that message. He knew Sunggyu was here because previous night when they fought they were the only ones left behind before he ran out.

He knew Sunggyu followed him and watched over him because otherwise he wouldn’t be here unless he drunk called him. He checked his phone records and noticed there were no calls for Sunggyu so the leader did follow him after all. Somehow it made Myungsoo’s heart swell, but then again it worried him if he takes this affection the wrong way. Sunggyu was the oldest and their leader which meant he had his obligations. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and decided he should just skip school today to sort out his head.

A week passed before Myungsoo went to practice again and he noticed something different in Sunggyu. He seemed a little reserved and when they were going through the songs for their next performance he didn’t make any remarks at him and just sang with all of his might. Myungsoo shook his head as he felt everything was weird. They completed a little earlier than they had originally planned and decided to go out and have a drink together.

They were enjoying their time together before Myungsoo’s mood came crashing down when Woohyun entered. He had always disliked the other man and he couldn’t help his building jealousy bubbling inside him when he saw him. Woohyun took a seat next to Sunggyu and kissed his temple before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Myungsoo noticed that Sunggyu was tense and he thought that something was wrong. It was like Woohyun was pretending everything was okay when Sunggyu tried not to show any emotions at all and just stay neutral.

Sunggyu kept drinking for a while before he excused himself in to the toilet, taking Woohyun with him. The band members of course were joking about those two going to do something dirty and Myungsoo’s heart dropped when they spoke like that. He got up from his seat saying he needed to ask for some side dishes before he disappeared around the corner to go to the toilets. He stood next to the wall next to the slightly opened door as he listened to their conversation.

“Gyu, you’ve been acting weird for weeks now and it’s like I’m dating a doll that doesn’t have any emotions or any response,” Woohyun sounded angry and frustrated. Sunggyu just leaned against the sink before watching his reflection from the mirror, his orange bangs almost covering his eyes as he casted his gaze down to the sink. “What happened to us all of a sudden? You used to say that you love me and how much I mean to you. You would kiss me when I wake up and before I fall asleep. What happened to us?” Woohyun had tears in his eyes now and Myungsoo had to snort silently how well his situation went well with his band name.

Sunggyu sighed before standing straight and looking at Woohyun in the eyes. “People change, Hyun. It’s easy to fall in love and out of love, didn’t you know that?” The younger man gasped at the other’s words and shook his head. “You don’t mean that. Love just doesn’t disappear in a day! How can you say something like that? You’re basically admitting that you don’t love me anymore. Is that what you’re saying right now, that we should break up because you don’t love me anymore?!” Woohyun was shouting now and Sunggyu had to step closer to cover his mouth, growling lowly. “Do you want to draw attention to us?”

Woohyun quickly shook his head before taking a step back, leaning against the wall. Myungsoo was still listening to the conversation before he heard more sniffles, coming from Woohyun obviously. He felt that he was a terrible person for actually enjoying this, but he couldn’t help his feelings for the leader. He wanted him and that was final. Now if these two broke up he would have his chance.

“Yes, I want us to break up because I’ve actually found someone else…” Sunggyu paused to listen to Woohyun’s response, but the younger man was completely silent. “How? We basically spent every moment together when both of us were free. You didn’t have the time to meet anyone. I can’t believe you, Gyu. I can’t believe that you’re actually this cruel!” Woohyun shouted again, looking into Sunggyu’s eyes that were filled with sadness and regret. But Sunggyu had to do this even if it hurt the other man.

“I’m sorry, Woohyun… I just couldn’t help my heart from going to that other person. I’m not asking for your forgiveness, but just understand that taking a risk like this and doing this to you isn’t easy for me either. I’m really sorry. I’ll be away from town tomorrow so you can take your stuff that’s in my apartment…” Then Myungsoo’s eyes widened when he heard a loud slap, noticing from the crook that Sunggyu’s face was turned to the side, a clear red mark forming on his cheek. Myungsoo wanted to march inside and punch Woohyun, but he couldn’t blow his cover.

“You’re really a low-life Sunggyu. I hope your next relationship backfires so you realize what you’re going to miss…” Myungsoo quickly hid in the other empty toilet room next to the other, watching as Woohyun walked away while angrily wiping his tears. He noticed Sunggyu coming out from the toilet before he stopped in front of the door where he was. “Myungsoo, I know you’re there so come out…” He commanded gently and he came out with his head hung low.

Sunggyu rubbed his cheek and hissed before looking at the younger member. “I’m sorry Myungsoo…” Myungsoo quickly looked up with widened eyes. “What are you sorry about? You didn’t do anything wrong hyung. I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy and listen to your conversation,” He was blabbering on before Sunggyu laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his gently. “No, I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for treating you badly and I’m sorry for ignoring your feelings,”

Myungsoo looked at Sunggyu in panic, taking a step back to break away from the older man, but Sunggyu had other plans. He grabbed Myungsoo’s wrist and pulled him closer. “I see the way you look at me so don’t pretend that it’s not true. I also found a song that you wrote and it was clearly about me. I’m so sorry Myungsoo,” Sunggyu said quietly and Myungsoo was sure that the older was going to reject him now that he knew about his feelings, but instead he felt a pair of lips on his. Sunggyu pressed closer to Myungsoo, making him go backwards against the wall and placing his hand on the other’s hips.

Sunggyu’s fingers tangled in his hair as the older kept kissing him more passionately every passing second. Myungsoo gasped when Sunggyu pulled at his hair, making him open his mouth and the older took it as his chance to let his tongue roam inside the other’s cavern. Myungsoo moaned quietly to the kiss while his hand clenched on the other’s shirt, pulling him even closer that was possible. Sunggyu’s left thigh was between his legs and the other accidently moved his leg that made it contact with Myungsoo’s hardening member.

Sunggyu gasped as he pulled away, releasing his fingers from the other’s hair. Myungsoo panted hardly with his eyes closed as his back rested against the wall. After a moment he opened his eyes to see Sunggyu dazed and his cheeks were flushed. Both didn’t dare to speak a word for a moment before Sunggyu was the first to break the silence. “We should get back to the table. After we send the others off we’re going to go to my place, okay?” Myungsoo nodded before fixing his hair, walking back to the table silently with Sunggyu following after him.

Sunggyu took his seat before having another drink. Dongwoo looked at his hyung who seemed a bit off character, but decided it was because of alcohol and let it pass. He drank some more alcohol with the other’s before eventually he passed out on the table. Hoya sighed as he grabbed a hold on Dongwoo’s waist, standing up. “I’m going to take Mr. Jang to bed. I’ll see you at practice,” He started to walk Dongwoo outside while groaning, silently complaining about the other’s weight, but he couldn’t help but to feel slightly happy inside that he could take care of the other man.

Sunggyu was left with Sungjong and Myungsoo and the atmosphere was clearly awkward. Sungjong eyed Myungsoo suspiciously before patting the other’s shoulder. “You clearly have something else to do so I’ll take my leave now. I’ll call you later, hyung!” Sungjong said cheerfully with a wink that made Myungsoo widen his eyes as he looked at the youngest member, giving a small smile before waving him off. He needed to explain some things to him, but he guessed the maknae already knew.

Myungsoo looked at Sunggyu before taking his things and taking the bill from the table, going to the cashier to pay, but Sunggyu stopped him, taking it from him. Myungsoo chuckled and took it back, quickly skipping away to pay. He came back to the table after paying and Sunggyu was already waiting for him. They walked outside before starting to head over to Sunggyu’s place. “You didn’t have to pay, you know…” Sunggyu broke the silence between them and Myungsoo just grinned. “I wanted to… The oldest doesn’t have to pay all the time, besides I know that you don’t have that much money hyung. I never had a chance to use my allowance properly so I guess this is my way to spend it,” He chuckled and Sunggyu followed after, laughing together as they walked ahead.

Myungsoo had been to Sunggyu’s apartment once when they surprised him on his birthday and he was still in bed, obviously petrified that his friends and members saw him so underdressed and shabby. The image was the cutest to Myungsoo and when the other wasn’t looking he took a picture of him, holding onto it with his dear life and looking at it when he could.

Even if the night breeze was crisp and it would let the alcohol subside from their system, but obviously they had been drinking too much for the evening breeze to take effect. Both of their steps were little uncertain and wobbly which made them laugh multiple times on the way. They walked in comfortable silence after their outbursts until they reached their destination. Myungsoo walked behind the elder before they reached the door.

Sunggyu had other plans though and he escorted the younger to sit down on a small wooden patio that he had placed on the rooftop. He put down his stuff before taking a seat. “I guess I should tell you why I broke up with Woohyun…” He started, but Myungsoo was quick to shush him, pressing a finger to his lips with a smile. “You don’t have to tell me. What is enough for me is that you realized my feelings for you and you’re willing to accept them. That’s all I need to know…” Myungsoo said gently but Sunggyu grinned before holding onto Myungsoo’s hand tightly.

“You need to hear this. Actually our relationship hasn’t been that good for the past month. Both were busy with their own performances and we rarely had time for each other. I stayed with him out of habit I guess. Then when you snapped at me did I realize how badly I had treated you and I was sorry. I followed you after you stormed out and saw you drinking heavily. I waited for the right moment before paying the bill and taking you with me. When I carried you on my back to the practice room you kept saying how I treated you wrong and how I was being unfair,” Sunggyu sighed before he continued.

“I admitted to those facts, but then in your drunken state you started to say something about how I didn’t notice you and how much you were hurting that you weren’t acknowledged. First I thought it was because I treated you wrong, but then you said that I was being unfair because I wouldn’t notice that you care about me and that I was stupid for not noticing something so obvious,” Sunggyu bit his lip before he continued.

“To be honest I was in love with Woohyun back then so of course I wouldn’t notice your feelings for me, but when being in that state with Woohyun it all made sense. You treated me so well even though I was harsh on you. You would always try so hard even though I was so mean to you. Then when I took you to the practice room and put you to the couch I noticed some music sheets in your bag,” Sunggyu paused to look into Myungsoo’s eyes, holding onto his hand.

“I noticed some crumbled papers with notes and lyrics and I looked them through, noticing that you obviously thought about your pain, me and us. I realized that you never deserved my bad behavior and I should have treated you like I treated Sungjong, but I guess I relied on that you would be able to get better if I did it the hard way. I’m really sorry for how I treated you…” Sunggyu’s words ended up in a whisper and Myungsoo had to lean closer to stroke the other’s cheek before lifting his head and pressing their lips together.

Sunggyu scooted closer as he returned the kiss, his hand resting on the other’s thigh before going higher to the younger man’s hip, making the other sigh contently at the contact. Sunggyu let his tongue enter the other’s cavern again, tasting bits of alcohol and the food they ate before, yet it was intoxicating for him. He felt so alive after a while and he was a horrible person for enjoying something like this when he just broke up with his boyfriend that he loved for the past two years, but yet this felt so right.

Myungsoo stroked the older man’s cheek before he moved his hand to sink his fingers into the other’s hair, massaging his neck at the same time and Sunggyu sighed contently, not breaking the kiss at the contact. The kiss kept heating up and their hands were now roaming where ever they could touch and Sunggyu was the first to break away, panting at the intensity of their kiss and the hot atmosphere. “Come inside…” He said quietly before standing up, going over to open his door but before he got to open the door Myungsoo pressed against his back, pressing the leader against the door.

“As much I would love to stay I think it’s better if I go home,” He breathed against the other’s neck which brought Sunggyu’s skin to goosebumps, making the elder shiver at the contact. He looked over his shoulder, but Myungsoo used the opportunity to plant kisses on the other side of the leader’s neck, making the latter sigh contently. “Why is that? Why do you think it’s better if you go home?” Sunggyu closed his eyes and sighed contently before turning his head to the other side, asking his question and looking at Myungsoo with lidded eyes.

“I can’t keep my hands off you if I come inside. It’s better if we take things slow, don’t you think?” He kissed Sunggyu’s cheek which brought a smile to the latter’s lips, turning around to press his back against the door and looking at Myungsoo in the eyes, raising his hand to stroke the other’s cheek. “If that’s what you want. I would like to make new memories in this place though. It reminds me of Woohyun too much…” Myungsoo pressed his lips against the other’s again, cupping the leader’s cheeks as well, pressing himself even closer before he broke away. “Then there’s only one way to change that… Let’s go in,”

Sunggyu smiled and bit his lip before opening the door and keeping it open for Myungsoo to enter. They took off their shoes slowly and getting rid of their belongings, leaving them somewhere next to the worn out brown couch before taking a seat on it. Sunggyu quickly shot up though and went to his small kitchen corner, opening the fridge. “Would you like something to drink?” Myungsoo went over when the leader had his head in the cool appliance, closing it with his foot when the other’s head wasn’t in the way. “I think drinking is the least of our agenda, hm?” Myungsoo smirked a little before wrapping his arms around Sunggyu’s waist, pressing him close to his body and feeling his growing bulge between his legs.

Sunggyu gasped at the contact, holding onto Myungsoo’s biceps and loving how his muscles flexed under that thin leather jacket. He looked at Myungsoo up close and he couldn’t deny how irresistible the other looked right now. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he kissed the other again, moving his hands to the back of Myungsoo’s head, sinking his finger’s to his long hair. Sunggyu started to take the lead and push the other forward, leading him to his small bedroom. Sunggyu started to get rid of his leather jacket when they reached the bedroom and Myungsoo removed his own, tossing it somewhere in the room.

Both were wearing black loose t-shirts and it made them chuckle how similar taste of clothes they had, closing the gap between their lips again, kissing harder before Myungsoo tossed the elder on the bed, straddling his hips. He leaned down and moved Sunggyu’s head to the side with his fingers before kissing the other’s neck, hands roaming under the other’s shirt. Sunggyu let out little moans at the contact, fiddling with the hem of Myungsoo’s shirt and tugging it upwards. The latter broke away for a moment to remove his shirt, showing his nicely sculpted body for Sunggyu to see.

The leader licked his lips at the view and touched at the other’s abs, tracing the lines and making Myungsoo moan. The younger lifted Sunggyu’s shirt before he duck down to kiss the other’s stomach, tracing the line of the latter’s pants with his kisses. Sunggyu was holding onto his pillow now, head thrown back in ecstasy. Myungsoo smirked before tracing his fingers on the elder’s front, feeling something twitch under his fingertips. “Take them off… Please…” Sunggyu managed to groan as he sank his fingers to Myungsoo’s soft locks again.

Myungsoo grinned before taking his sweet time with the belt and the zipper, making the other moan louder under him. He chuckled a little before planting kisses on the other’s boxers when he tugged down the pants enough. “Someone’s impatient… The best fun is yet to come…” Myungsoo growled a little before he lowered the boxers and showed how sinful and skillful his mouth was.

Sunggyu was a moaning mess for the entire time and just like Sunggyu wanted they made some really memorable memories that will last for a really long time. After they were both tired enough Sunggyu turned to his side, pulling the sheet over his naked body and blushing madly. Myungsoo chuckled before wrapping his arms around the older man, holding him close. “What are we going to tell the others?” Myungsoo asked quietly and Sunggyu pondered for a while before he raised his head to look at the younger man. “Of course we tell them the truth and hope they’ll take it well. There’s nothing more we can do really…” The leader sighed and lowered his head in slight shame even if he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Myungsoo took Sunggyu’s chin between his fingers and lifted his head to look at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll stay with you no matter what. I’m your biggest fan and supporter and also your boyfriend now, right?” Sunggyu couldn’t help but to blush again at the other’s choice of words, nodding his head. “Yeah… They’ll take it well. We can’t keep it a secret anyway,” Myungsoo hummed contently before hugging the other tighter, closing his eyes before falling asleep. It was an understatement that he slept better than he had in a long time. Of course with his leader, his biggest inspiration, his trainer and now his soul mate and boyfriend by his side everything felt so much better now.

Their relationship had taken its first baby steps with slightly too much fast forward, but no one can help their heart from wanting things and moving faster than they would rationally want to. Myungsoo was happy and he believed so was Sunggyu…

They called out their band members for a morning coffee the next morning and they told them everything. Surprisingly they took the news really well and Dongwoo was of course moved to tears, hugging them and congratulating them. Hoya made a smart ass remark about ditching Woohyun so fast and moving on, but Sunggyu reasoned that he thought about break up for a while now and this was a good opportunity to do so. They gave them their blessings, but they had to promise not to do anything explicit in front of them which they both promised with hands over their hearts.

In the end the small ceremony made them erupt into roars of laughter all around the table. They even felt closer now that they shared something as important as this. Myungsoo couldn’t be happier than he was now with Sunggyu’s arm around his shoulders, holding him close. What was funny though how day time he seemed to be the shyer one, but at night tables turned. They laughed about it not only once but many times after that.


End file.
